Lullabye
by Raine K. Grayson
Summary: It's Kurt's turn to soothe the baby in the middle of the night...But Blaine can't help but step in and do it his way. domestic!klaine drabble.


"Ughhh, it's your turn." Blaine rolled over and pressed his pillow to his ears as the monitor on their bedside lit up, echoing a child's desperate cry across their bedroom. Kurt groaned in response, knocking his husband with his feet.

"No it's not. I got him last time." Blaine only rolled in response to Kurt's shove, acting the part of dead weight on the other side of the bed. "No." He said, muffled through the pillow. "I had him all evening. You can do it twice in a row tonight." Kurt propped himself up on his elbows and scowled at Blaine, hoping he could feel the scorn through the pillow his husband had cemented over his head.

"Fine. But you're making breakfast in the morning."

"Nope." Blaine grunted defiantly. Kurt shoved him again. No response. With a heavy, dramatic sigh, Kurt admitted defeat and slowly peeled the blankets off (oh, they were so _comfortable_, though) and climbed out of bed. Pulling on the pair of slippers he kept at the edge of the bed, the man shuffled down the dark hallway, being guided into the right room by the soft glow of the nightlight they had put near the entrance of the nursery.

"Alright, alright. You've got my attention." Kurt said sleepily to the loud crying in the room, flicking on the lamp before heading to the crib and reaching his arms over the protector to pull out the infant. His face was contorted with his screams, his cheeks wet, a tuft of hair that looked like it was clipped straight from Blaine's curly head on his own. The babe had reached it's arms out needily toward Kurt before he even had his arms around him, and even though he was groggy and grumpy, the little movement made his chest swell.

"What's up, little guy?" The child's father cooed softly, cradling him in his arms and beginning to rock him softly, stepping around the room slowly. The child continued to cry hard, and Kurt furrowed his brow at the way the noise was already giving him a headache.

"Shh, it's alright baby. Shh, little Connie." Kurt and Blaine had both wanted their child to have a name having to do with music since it was the career they had both dedicated their life to and they wanted to dedicate the same amount of time and love in their son. In the end they decided on Consonance, which they both thought was elegant enough to be worthy for their beautiful boy.

"Hey, come on, let's go play with Glinda, alright?" Glinda was Consonance's ridiculously gigantic stuffed unicorn. Brittany had given it to them at the baby shower, of course. But when Kurt kneeled on the floor, infant between his knees, and pulled the stuffed toy close to them all he got in response were more tears.  
Having a child was a blessing Kurt would never take back. Blaine and him had been so lucky that adoption had ended up so easy for them…But sometimes he wondered why he wanted children in the first place. Like right now, when Consonance was reaching up at him with wet eyes and still giving him a splitting headache. He guessed that was what he got for having musician's genes, because, damn, if Kurt could belt like Connie did, he'd still be on Broadway.

"Alright, up we go. Let's try something else then. How about a song?" Connie only sobbed in response and Kurt pursed his lips as he lifted up the infant again, bouncing him softly in his arms. He didn't think he could remember what it was like to _not_ have a headache. Beginning to pace the room again, Kurt took in a deep breath, breaking into the high falsetto that had won him his break-out role in Pippin all those years ago.  
i

"That's not true and we both know it!" He said into his end of the monitor, turning his attention back to his son, who even though the doctors said otherwise, he was convinced was colicky.

_"Too late for second-guessing, but early enough for you to go back to sleep. It's time to trust my instincts; close my eyes and leap!"_ He gave Connie a huge smile, lifting him up in the air and twirling them around.

_"It's time to try defying gravity! I think we'll try defying gravity!" _

Connie continued to cry.

"Kurt! Do something else!" Blaine called through the monitor and that was it, Kurt had crossed the line from tired , grumpy, and a little flustered to pissy. Stopping his song, he leaned the screaming child up against his shoulder, rubbing his back as he continued to bounce him.

"Then you come in here and do something else if you don't like the way I'm doing it!" He called down the hall instead of through the monitor, his paces across the nursery decidedly heavier now. And then Kurt heard a shuffle on the other side of the monitor that preceded Blaine stumbling groggily into the room in nothing but his sweatpants, holding his arms out for the baby. Kurt sighed dramatically (though it was drowned out by Connie's screams), handed Blaine the child and plopped himself down in the rocking chair. It was just one of those nights. Connie was probably having bad dreams or a sour stomach and Kurt knew that nothing they did would stop him from crying. Since Blaine was so intent that he knew what he was doing better than Kurt did, though, he decided to stick around – Just to watch his husband squirm and get the chance to say 'I told you so.'  
Blaine hoisted the child up to his chest, bouncing him the way Kurt had as he looked at the child's face, his eyelids half drooped and his lower lip sucked in. Damn, why did he have to be so attractive, even when he just rolled out of bed and was holding a screaming baby? Kurt couldn't stay annoyed at him if he was distracted by how handsome he was.

"So. Make your move." Kurt enthused, giving a little sarcastic bob of the head. Blaine shot him a look.

"Oh, shut up. You're just mad because he doesn't like showtunes. Right, buddy? You're tired of Wicked, aren't you?" The baby responded with a sob. Blaine kissed his cheek, then promptly squatted down in the middle of nursery. Placing Consonance in the crook of his folded legs, Blaine held the infant's hands and swung them tenderly. Kurt wrinkled his nose in fake disgust.

"Why do you both have to be so adorable? It's unfair." Blaine shrugged his shoulders, his eyes still on the child but his tired face lit up with a small, adoring smile that Kurt had trouble deciphering whether or not it was from him or his baby.

_"Goodnight My Angel, time to close your eye and save this crying for another day..." _

Kurt cocked a brow. "Really, Blaine? Billy Joel?"

"_Hush_, Kurt!" Blaine hissed as he hunched over the child, encasing him as he continued to let the little hands grasp his fingers, rattling them spastically. His bare chest heaved as he prepared to sing the next line.

_"I think I know what you've been asking me, I think you know what I've been trying to say."_

As Blaine sang the child seemed to soften his cries, and Kurt wrinkled his nose again. How was that fair? There was no way Kurt Anderson-Hummel's son liked Billy Joel more than Broadway. There was no way!

_"I promised I would never leave you...Then you should always know wherever you may go, no matter where you are – I will never be far away."_

Kurt leaned forward in the chair, slumping his tired head on his palms and watching in disbelief as Consonance hiccupped and sniffled a few times, looking up at his father with those wide eyes Kurt fell in love with every time he looked into. Blaine had a smile stretching across his equally exhausted face, and even though they were so focused on their son, he knew they were lighting up the same way Connie's did.

_"Goodnight My Angel, now it's time to sleep…And still so many things I want to say. Remember all the songs you sang for me while we went sailing on an emerald bay?"_

The spark of anger dissipated from Kurt instantly when Connie cooed softly at the last line and Blaine chuckled in a way that was breathy and overwhelmed by adoration for the person he was cradling. It was always amazing watching the two of them together. Kurt would never get tired of the way Blaine seemed to fawn over their son…Their son (Just that idea still seemed like a dream to him.) and though Kurt was sure he looked the same way when he was spending time with him, there was something special in witnessing it between the two people he loved the most in the world.

_"And like a boat out in the ocean I am rocking you to sleep. The water's dark and deep, inside this ancient heart; You'll always be a part of me."_

Blaine dipped his head down further to touch their faces together and Connie laughed and reached out to grab at Blaine's nose. Kurt felt his heart grow and swell against his ribs. How were they so perfect? He wished he could carry around a camera with him at all times so he could capture these moments forever…He had his memory, but he knew as he'd get older his memory would fail him and Kurt couldn't imagine a life where he couldn't instantly look back and remember these things. Blaine pulled his head back up and Connie rested his hands next to his sides, looking up expectantly for the rest of his song.

_"Goodnight My Angel, now it's time to dream. And dream of how wonderful this life will be."_

Consonance yawned deeply with a little noise and Blaine looked up at Kurt with his _'Kurt, look how adorable our friggin' son is!'_gaze, which Kurt answered with a small nod and a big smile. Blaine bounced his head a little bit, in love and proud of himself as he continued to sing, but now Blaine couldn't stop himself from glancing up at Kurt constantly, as if he was singing to both of his men now.

_"Someday your child will cry and if you sing this lullaby, then in your heart there will always be a part of me…"_

Kurt felt tears against the sides of his eyes and he dealt with it by pulling himself up out of the rocking chair and sitting down on the floor opposite Blaine, reaching a hand down between them to stroke Connie's cheek. The infant's eyelids were drooping slowly now, straining to stay open and watch his two fathers move above him. As Blaine continued to sing, Kurt chimed in as well, both of their eyes focusing on the person between them.

_"Someday we'll all be gone but lullabies go on and on. They never die – That's how you and I will be."_

"I love you, bud." Blaine said to the finally sleeping baby at the end of the song, reaching down to tenderly kiss his cheek again.

"And I love you both so much." Blaine looked up as Kurt spoke, and Kurt bit his lip softly, eyes glistening. Blaine blinked, seeming to be having trouble taking everything in at once, but finally smiled wide and leaned over Consonance to press his lips against his husbands, humming as Kurt reached up and ran a thumb over his cheek. They spent a moment falling in love with each other all over again before Blaine finally shifted his weight, cautiously lifting Connie up and holding him towards Kurt.

"Alright, come on. I think it's time for all of us to go to bed." Kurt nodded lovingly and propped himself up from the floor, taking their son back to the crib and gently lowering him down, tucking his blanket around him and stroking his head one more time, only leaving the side of the crib when he felt Blaine's heavy hand on his shoulder, leading him back to bed.

As Kurt Anderson-Hummel snuggled back under the ever-so-welcoming blankets and wrapped an arm around his husband, Blaine Anderson-Hummel, he smiled softly to himself. The monitor hummed quietly with the squeaky little noises that were Consonance Anderson-Hummel's adorable snores and, Kurt thought to himself, there was no way life got more perfect than the one he got to live.


End file.
